


Aware

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [17]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fist Fights, Gen, Original Character(s), Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Swearing, Tournaments, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Kate participates in a underground fight club to get the Saints' attention.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 8





	Aware

This was the place, the Ultor Dome. Kate stood in front of the large arena. This is where an underground fight club was supposedly taking place tonight. She had gotten the info by asking around for special events that took place away from the public's eyes, what peaked her interest in this specific one, however, was that she was told that the leader of the Third Street Saints herself would regularly spectate, and even participate in the event.

The reason she had an interest in the local gang's leader were her suspicions. She suspected the woman to be a demon, a succubus.

When she had first come to Stilwater, the Saints were all over the news, specifically their leader. The redheaded female had a reputation for being ruthless and brutal in her actions. She was reported to have survived a point blank explosion among other injuries such as gunshots or being set on fire.

Those facts alone may make one raise an eyebrow, but not jump to the conclusion that the person must have been some sort of demonic entity. What had gotten Kate's attention were the criminal's horns and the familiar tattoo on her face. Others either ignored them or straight up didn't see them, but to Kate they stuck out like a sore thumb. Maybe she was biased with her history of hunting demons, but it had been the best lead she had.

Then one time, while trying to track the woman down, Kate encountered her at a busy night club. She had been sitting in one of the booths surrounded by men with hungry eyes, who had all fallen under her spell. Kate's medallion had reacted to her presence, signalling her a demonic being was nearby. That pretty much confirmed it for the blonde.

But she couldn't have just walked up to her and tried to shoot her, she needed more information. Where had she come from? What were her goals? What weaknesses did she have? Until those questions would be answered, Kate couldn't make a move, she needed answers.

So she had decided to attempt getting closer to the gang leader, getting her attention, possibly joining her gang, gain their trust, and then strike once an opportunity arose.

That's why she had asked around for ways of getting into Stilwater's underground scene, hoping she would sooner or later attract the demoness. So joining the illegal fight club the woman was said to frequently visit was her best option at the time. She was confident enough in her strength and prowess when it came to hand-to-hand combat, her main concern was that she didn't want to kill the other participants, which was likely a requirement for her to win.

She entered the parking garage underneath the arena where she was stopped by a buff guy.  
"Where you do think you're going, little lady?" He asked her in a deep voice.

Little lady? Clearly the man must have been visually impaired.

"I'm here to check on the gate, been told it gets stuck a lot," she recited the passphrase she had been told to say to the guard in order to be let in.

The bouncer watched her carefully, he hadn't seen her around before, aware she was a newcomer. But her password checked out.

"Yeah, it's right this way," he stepped aside to let her through the door he had been standing in front of. "Good luck," he added before closing the door behind her.

The interior had been dimly lit. She walked down the long maintenance corridor, the sounds of people yelling and cheering getting louder as she approached the end of the hallway. She took a right turn around the corner and saw a door with a red emergency light flickering above it at the end of the tunnel. Once she had passed through that door, she found herself in a large space that had a makeshift fighting cage set up in its center, surrounded by a couple of benches where the audience was supposed to watch from, however most of them were standing directly at the fence, cheering at the combatants and throwing small items onto the ring.

She proceeded to step into the room, but was stopped by yet another guard.

"Hold it, are ya here to fight or watch?" The man asked her.

"Fight," she answered plainly.

"Entry is 100 bucks, winner gets 70% of the total sum of participation fees, sound good?" He explained the rules to her.

"Fine with me," she handed him a single $100 bill.

"Alright, and what's your name, sweetie?" She hated being called names like that.

"It's Kate, and I'm not your sweetie." She warned him. He seemed to get the message and scribbled down her name in his notes, before waving her through to the waiting area where a few other fighters had gathered already.

Katharina eyed up her competition. Three guys, all relatively fit, one guy was very buff and tall, he was likely going to be the toughest challenge. She would be the only woman to fight apparently. Though there were some females in the crowd cheering. The others didn't really seem to pay attention to her, too focused on the match happening in front of them. She took off her leather jacket and placed it in a box where the participants could put their stuff. She was wearing a grey, camo tank top with a sports bra underneath.

Once she had taken off the jacket, one of her upcoming opponents took notice of her, likely ignoring her muscles and tattoos and only focusing on her breasts instead. Kate paid no attention to him and wandered around the room, taking in the spectators and glancing at the fight every now and then. It seemed to be normal for the audience to throw bricks or even tires into the ring for the fighters to use, she grimaced at one of the men breaking the neck of his adversary, the crowd broke into cheers as the other guy's lifeless body slumped motionlessly to the ground.

Then she saw her, the red hair, the horns, the black jacket. The leader of the Saints was here, spectating the fight. She was the only one actually sitting on any of the benches, preferring to view the fight from up there rather than up close. Her arms crossed, she wore a stoic expression on her face, neither smiling nor flinching when yet another fighter lost his life in the ring.

Kate tried not to stare at the woman, but it was difficult not to, as if her gaze was magically attracted to the gang leader. She walked back to the waiting area, hoping the redhead hadn't noticed her.

The crowd erupted into cheers as only one man was left standing inside the ring.

"And our winner of the first batch is Johnny!" the announcer yelled over the noisy viewers, stretching the man's name in a cheering way.

The man exited the cage and accepted his prize money, before taking a seat right next to the Saints' leader, who greeted him with a smirk and a fist bump. She assumed he was a member of her gang. He had looked familiar, but she hadn't really looked into the gang beyond their leader. The man wiped the sweat off his face with a towel and put on a pair of glasses. That's when she recognized him. It was Johnny Gat, the second in command of the Saints, and close friend of the Boss.

She glanced back at the fighting stage where a group of people were dragging out the dead bodies Mr Gat had left on the ring. She had a lot to prove here.

After a couple of minutes, her and the other participants were called into the ring. They had done a poor job at cleaning up after the Saint's mess, there was still a lot of blood splatters all over the floor, she would have to be careful not to slip on any.

The four of them stood at one side of the ring each as the announcer counted down from five.  
At the count of one, he signalled for them to start fighting. Immediately two of the men charged at her, thinking she would be the easiest to take out. She avoided the bald man's grab and jumped backwards to dodge the other enemy's swing, who tripped as a result. She brought down her foot on his naked stomach, stunning him momentarily. 

The tall guy was slowly approaching them. She had hoped to take him out first, she would hate to fight the strongest one after exhausting herself with the other two. The bald one went for a kick, barely missing her side. She caught his leg before he could reel it back, brought her elbow down on his knee, which dropped the man onto the floor in pain, where she finished him off with a swift punch to the face, knocking him out cold, making the audience cry out in excitement.

However, by the time she was finished with him, the topless man had gotten back up and managed to grab her from the back, using her as a shield between himself and the tall guy in front of them. He had her in a hold, Kate tried stepping on his feet to get him to loosen his grip, but he dodged her every time. She decided the guy in front of her was a bigger problem and launched a heavy kick against his knee, dropping him slightly. She threw her head back hard, the back of her skull impacting the guy's face, breaking his nose. He cried out in pain as he let go of her, she quickly grabbed him and launched his body into the tall man who had recovered from her kick. Making them both tumble to the floor.

The giant picked up the topless man who had been flung into him, holding him up in the air as he slowly started breaking his spine. The poor guy's screams were agonizing as his bones snapped, until he finally fell silent. Kate winced as the large man tossed the broken body to the floor next to him. It was just the two of them now. The crowd cheered at the kill.

She charged at him, throwing a punch as hard as she could, but he caught her fist midair and started breaking her wrist. Instinctively, she kicked him in the nuts, earning her a few boos and pained reactions from the spectators. Johnny winced, sharing the man's pain, Velvet, however, was smiling at the attack.

Kate picked up a brick that had been laying at the edge of the ring, and went in close to hit him over the head with it. But the man had already recovered from his pain and waited for her to approach him. He threw a heavy punch to her face, knocking her down onto the ground. He then picked her up and started squeezing her throat with both of his arms, trying to break her neck.

The blonde had to act fast, she wouldn't last long against his might, she used one arm to prevent him from tightening his hold, and searched the floor around her for anything she could use to get out of this situation, until her hand found the brick she had dropped earlier. She picked it back up and slammed it against the man's temple, making him loosen his grip somewhat. She repeated the action two more times, shattering the brick into little pieces and dust with her last hit.

Stunned from the severe hits to his cranium, he fell back a few steps, putting a hand on his bleeding wound, releasing Kate in the process. She got back up and caught her breath before once again lunging at the man, throwing him onto his back. She slammed his body against the hard floor a couple of times and finished him off with a powerful kick to the side of his head.

She was the last woman standing, breathing heavily, exhausted from the fight and her injuries. One opponent dead, the other two knocked out, Kate was waiting to be announced the winner. The crowd was getting impatient, urging her to kill the two incapacitated fighters.

"I have to murder them to win?" She asked in disbelief, "They're both unable to fight, I won!" She demanded.

Velvet raised a curious eyebrow at the performance.

The crowd was now chanting "Kill them!" over and over.

"I won't do it, I'm done here." She was ready to leave the ring.

Kate made her way to the door to exit the cage, unaware of the large man getting back up on his feet behind her. She was fidgeting around with the lock, since the door would only be opened by the referee once a match had been concluded.

A gunshot rang out through the hall, silencing the crowd. Kate turned around with wide eyes, when she saw the tall man she had thought to have knocked out, stood above her, ready to strike. However, he had a dazed expression on his face. The giant's legs gave in as his body toppled down onto the floor with a heavy thud, blood flowing from a hole in the back of his head. Behind him, she could see the leader of the Saints, now standing on the bench, with a smoking gun in her hand.

"Just give her her prize money already." The Boss ordered in a bored voice.

The referee unlocked the cage and awarded her with her cash prize, $280, hardly worth risking your life over. Velvet approached the blonde after the latter had received her reward, Johnny standing a short distance behind her with his arms crossed and eyes hidden behind the reflection of his shades.

"That was quite the show," she complimented her.

"Thank you," Kate shortly replied.

"However," Velvet was about to bestow her wisdom unto the young woman, "No matter how well you fight, if you're unwilling to see things through, you'll end up in the ground." Her message was clear, had she not interfered there by taking the man's life, Kate would be the one whose corpse was being carried out of the ring now.

"I'm not a killer like you," she scowled.

Vivi just laughed, "A killer, please. We're all just survivors here. Nobody here kills out of pleasure, not even Johnny, despite what the news would like you to believe." She elaborated.

Kate said nothing in response.

"The truth is, it's either you or them, there's no good or evil, no just cause. It all comes down to self preservation. If you're strong and ready to do what it takes, you will thrive, but if you're weak and let things like morals or ethics hold you back, then you've already lost."

The blonde hadn't asked for a lecture, frankly, she was disgusted at the redhead’s philosophy, but she remained silent.

"Tell you what, if you wanna be a winner, meet us here." She handed her a little note with an address scribbled onto it, "Might learn a thing or two." And with that the two Saints walked past her and disappeared into the dark hallway behind her.

Kate looked down at the note in her hand, then back into the darkness. 

"Yo, why'd you really save that girl?" Johnny questioned his friend, "We could have just recruited the big guy," he reasoned.

"I have a good feeling about her," she shrugged.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Velvet had recognized Kate from when they had almost met at the club, where she could sense the woman's enchanted pendant. She also noticed the blonde stare at her before her match, aware that there was more to her than met the eye.


End file.
